Your Immeasurable Worth
by Buddhacide
Summary: Stressed. Burned out. That's Youko at work. Every night she leaves asking if this is what she hoped for. Is it all worth it? But when she comes home someone is waiting, whose criminally sexy grin reminds her that she'd want nothing else. Youko x Sei fluff


**Your Immeasurable Worth**

Stressed. Burned out. That's Youko at work. Every night she leaves asking if this is what she hoped for. Is it all worth it? But when she comes home someone is waiting, whose criminally sexy grin reminds her that she'd want nothing else. Youko x Sei.

* * *

A/N: This oneshot is set in the future, when Youko and Sei are working full time (maybe 3 – 4 years after Season 4?). Another "slice of life" story, which I feel is an ideal genre for Youko x Sei. I've tried to give this story a somewhat melancholy mood since many things have changed and will continue to change over the course of school, work, and life. Memories are dulled, routine and reality set in, and friendships grow distant, as everyone must eventually walk her own chosen path. Youko and Sei know that all too well, and it will take all of their combined maturity and mutual love to continue creating hope for themselves and each other as life goes on and they grow older.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I'm leaving now, sir. Please don't stay behind for too long. Remember your wife and daughter."

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Mizuno. Thanks for your hard work today. Have a good evening."

"You too, sir."

Youko shut the door behind her local law firm's office and let out a sigh. She glanced at her watch: seven-fifty. The bus ride would take thirty minutes, and she needed to go shopping, which would need another twenty minutes at least. By the time she got home it would probably be almost nine o'clock. The early evening was always being stolen from her, and her work shift was so early (usually eight-thirty) that she slept after midnight at her own risk.

Sighing again, a burned out Youko headed for the bus stop, her high heels clacking on the pavement. The stars were out. It was eventide, and the steel frames of the metropolis matched the silver glitter of the heavens.

_I'm exhausted every workday, and I can barely get up on the weekends to go out for some real women's work, like browsing at Mitsukoshi. I come home after most families have finished dinner._

The full moon had also come out of hiding, and the lights of the city glimmered in the backdrop as a cool wind blew across the trees in the park across the road.

_I feel like I'm not earning as much as my qualifications deserve, either. A law firm suits my personality, but it smothers the soul. My ambition has sometimes left me vulnerable to disadvantages I couldn't see until it was too late._

_Despite all this… why am I not that unhappy? In fact, why am I happy at all? Why do I feel confident about my future? Why do I feel fulfilled and not miserable?_

_It's probably because I'm not lonely_.

* * *

In one hand were Youko's notes and folders from the office, and in the other were tonight's foodstuffs from the local market. She trudged up the concrete staircase and turned to the first white door on her left, fumbling for the keys. Since finishing her final year at university and accepting a job offer, she had struck out for independence, sharing the rent of a two-bedroom apartment with a certain someone. By now this someone was surely grumbling about how late she was, because without Youko there could be no decent hot dinner (Youko refused to accept instant ramen). As she twisted the key and pushed open the door, she glanced up at the plastic white sign they had attached when they first moved in together. It read in permanent marker ink:

_Sei-sama's castle ~(^o^)/_

_Contact Royal Secretary Youko for a tour ~(o.O)~_

Youko suddenly heard herself giggling. She placed a hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter. How strange. Her eyes fell on this silly, childish sign every day, every time she left home and whenever she came back. Why did it suddenly amuse her so now? Why did she suddenly remember the magic wonder of life just by glancing at this ridiculous sign?

She smiled to herself as a familiar warm feeling began to nestle in her bosom. _You were always the bright spark, Sei… the one with all the antics. It's not even a castle – we only have two rooms, for goodness's sake_, she thought fondly.

"_Tadaima_," she called, as she closed the door behind her. She slipped off her high-heels and placed them by the shoe rack. The corridor to the living room was very short, and soon she caught sight of the light-haired beauty reclining relaxedly on the sofa, lazily flipping through the channels on TV. The floral curtains were drawn back, and the city lights could be glimpsed in the distance.

"_Okaeri_," smirked Sei, her adorable eyes and smile now focused on Youko's black skirt and dark stockings. Her hair had grown slightly longer since her graduation from Lillian College. Was she going back to the days of their third and final year at high school, when they had the honour to serve as two of the three Roses? Those certainly provided some lovely recollections. But Youko's fondest memory of all was not some photo on her laptop or a folded letter in her drawer, but a living person. This person was lazing about right before her. All the weariness from work seemed to fall away from her shoulders the moment she looked at Sei's grin, which was sexy enough to be criminal. That grin was unbearably alluring, saying everything yet nothing. It expressed so much passion, strength of character, and vulnerability. Sei was a special individual – everyone knew that. To Youko, the fact that Sei had moved in with her was a unique blessing, a wondrous miracle that was just as important to her as graduation or her career.

No. It was what gave _any_ lasting meaning to her studies at university. Sei's choice to be with her – to be _hers_ – was what made her backbreaking, stressful, underappreciated working life not only tolerable, but joyful.

_Every night I come home… always… you are here, waiting for me. Your matchless smile and cuddle always remind me what's really important… you. Yes, that's right. Reminding me, whenever I'm back, that I wouldn't want to exchange this life for any other._

"I'm hungry." Sei's sly voice broke into Youko's thoughts, and the latter mock-glared down at the former Rosa Gigantea. "I've been waiting for ages."

"I'm sorry, _I-get-home-by-six-'cos-I'm-an-art-teacher_," sniffed Youko. "You have a scrumptious choice of grilled salmon, grilled salmon, or grilled salmon tonight – and I picked up some Yamazaki cheesecake on the way back."

"A great menu you've got there. Look, I have to do my marking and planning at home, so I end up doing more than you think." Sei winked. "Or are you just jealous of my students? You should come and be my pupil for a day. Let me draw you sometime. Naked."

"Oh boy. I can't begin to imagine what your classes are like," muttered Youko. "And maybe I don't want to know."

"Oh, here comes the uppity Aunt Youko. May the gods save me from her sermonizing." Sei stretched out on the sofa, purring like a cat. She grinned, knowing that Youko was feeling a quiver of excitement within. "You know you love it, Youko. The teasing we share. The verbal jabs and pokes we exchange. It's been like that ever since our first year at Lillian's. How long has it been! We were the mighty Yamayurikai back then, the best amongst grande souers. The three Roses. And now look at us – slaving away on the hamster wheel of grown-up work so we can eat and sleep without imposing on our greying parents."

Her smile softened from one of irony to one of gentle kindliness. "You look a bit tired, baby. Let's talk."

Youko returned the grin gratefully. If she had the unique talent to see through Sei's complex emotions, then Sei had the enviable ability to attune her behaviour and words to the particular mood of those around her.

"Yes. But let me cook you dinner first. You're hungry, aren't you?"

* * *

They finished their meal in silence as they sat comfortably across from each other. Neither had changed yet. The cool breeze blew into their living room. "Well, it's already late, so no telly tonight and it's straight to bed for another boring day at work," sighed Sei, swallowing the rest of her melon soda. "That's what you get for cooking after nine o'clock."

"Get off my back," grumbled Youko, picking up the last piece of fish with her chopsticks and nibbling at it glumly. "Be grateful you won't be going to bed hungry."

"That's more like it," laughed Sei suddenly. "Just before you were looking so unsure of yourself. It always helps to have me around so you can tell me off. You look so much more beautiful criticizing people. That's just who you are."

"Oh, Sei. What am I supposed to do when you say that? I don't know whether you're complimenting me or insulting me," said a briefly flushing Youko, closing her eyes and avoiding her partner's gaze. She could not maintain it for long – Sei had risen from her chair and come around, kneeling before Youko and putting a hand over hers. "Wh… what?" sputtered Youko, baffled yet touched by Sei's gesture of loyalty.

"Come to bed," whispered Sei. "It's time to enjoy yourself. Let's get showered and comfy. Let your senses tingle in anticipation, because I want to make love to you."

Youko nodded, and her bashful eyes and expression would be a secret to all but Sei. Yes, coming back home to this amazing, fantastic woman was easily worth all the horrid, tedious workdays in the world.

* * *

The two women reclined on their queen-size bed, which was actually pretty decent considering their budget when they rented this flat. Beside their bed was a desk, on which sat Youko's laptop. Above it was a board with photos of their bygone days tacked on. The trinity of their generation's Roses at Lillian: – Youko, Sei, and Eriko in school uniform. Below it was Sei barging into Yumi and Sachiko's picture. The Rosa Foetida family – Eriko, Rei, and Yoshino – looked as lively as ever. And there was Youko with her precious petite souer, who had now also graduated and left the title of Rosa Chinensis to Yumi and Touko. That photo of Sei and Shimako by the statue of Mary… their eyes seemed to reflect each other's.

And then there was the photo of Sei with shorter hair, with her arm around a laughing Youko, standing by the latter's university in their first year. Even that exciting time had become a distant memory.

It had been too long. Work had a way of dulling the fond memories of past relationships and fun. How were they all doing? Did they still remember the regrets and friendships? Would they all be free to catch up over a cup of tea? Perhaps it was time to get out the good old phonebook.

Sei slowly rose to her knees, slipping off her top. "Take off your shirt," she requested casually, jolting Youko out of her reminiscences. Her voice was smooth and sensuous. "I want to make you feel wanted. Sexy. Loved."

Youko sighed and obeyed, rising and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She slowly laid it aside. "You are so upfront, Sei. I've always been weak against honest, straightforward women. When you're angry with me, I can feel the hot breath of your frustration against my neck. When you're pleased, your approving lips thrill mine."

They had left the light on in the room, because they enjoyed looking into one another's eyes. For now they stared at each other's almost naked bodies in hushed, respectful silence, eyeing the other's blush, bra, and bosom. They both wore pink lingerie, although Youko had lace. Sei beamed, and slowly reached out with her bare arms, draping one hand over Youko's round shoulder and placing the other on the side of her face. Youko felt herself melting as Sei tenderly and reverently stroked away at her cheek, at her black hair. Almost unconsciously, her own hands wandered up and stopped above her breasts, bringing her arms into a suggestive, sexy pose. Her shining, vulnerable eyes wandered within Sei's protective gaze even as the lighter-haired woman let out a sigh of genuine awe.

"Damn it, Youko. You're beautiful," she murmured. "Really, truly, gorgeous. Incomparable. More beautiful than any other woman I know." She winked. "To me, you never run out of surprises."

"Quiet, flatterer," purred Youko, moving her shoulders seductively and playfully. She blushed shyly. Her shapely form and signals invited Sei to jump her, to pounce on her. Because she knew that Sei could have her fierce moments, especially when it involved Youko and her body, her emotions.

"No jokes this time," grinned Sei, and she looked so sexy and lovable. "With such beauty, you're a dummy for choosing me."

"In a way, I had my eye on you as early as first year. That's the truth. Old habits die hard," giggled Youko. "Are you creeped out?"

Sei's dear smile grew even broader. "When we were still in high school, yeah. I _was_ creeped out. It's only after we've lived together that I realize how sweet that is. How sweet you are. I know how precious it is and how tightly it should be clung to." She shifted closer, and their hot breaths caressed the other's skin. "You have always wanted to keep me to yourself, despite your protestations to the contrary. But I can only be free under your gaze. I am free only when you've touched me. So let me remind my poor, tired Youko tonight, and I will happily keep on doing so until the day I drop dead – " She planted a loving, nurturing kiss on Youko's waiting lips. "Come home to me. Come home and find me, because I will take care of you."

Youko closed her eyes, savouring the sensation burning throughout her. Her hand found Sei's wrist and clutched it tightly. "Thank you, Sei," she whispered contentedly.

"No, Youko. Thank _you_."

_How many other people – men and women alike – would have wanted or wish to claim Sei as theirs? Yet she is mine._

_Your presence makes all the difference, Sei. I love life because you are part of it. Do you have any idea how incredible that thought is?_

_I won't worry about my mediocre job, or about this substandard flat. I will be brave, and come to terms with the constant changes that dull old yet unforgettable friendships and turn happy times into melancholy memories._

_I am complete in you_.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
